Currently, capacitive touchscreens become an indispensible element of electronic products such as cellphones, tablet computers, notebook computers, and so on. In order to realize multi-point touch, common structures of the capacitive touchscreens include a single-layer bridge structure and a double-layer structure. The capacitive touchscreen with the single-layer bridge structure has a relatively complex technology, while the capacitive touchscreen with the double-layer structure has relatively large thickness due to the need of stacking. Therefore, it is necessary to provide a capacitive touchscreen with a simple technology and small thickness.